The purpose of this study is to determine the clinical efficacy and safety of Indinavir when given in combination with AZT and 3TC as compared to AZT and 3TC. Subjects must be HIV Infected, have CD4 counts <= 200 and have >= 3 months of prior AZT experience. In addition, they cannot have experience with protease inhibitors or have had >= 1 week of 3TC therapy.